


Takumi's First Time

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: Takumi and Keisuke have been dating for months now and they decide to take their relationship to the next level.Only Takumi has never done it before...
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Takumi's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I post here.  
> Enjoy~

It was a cool, spring night and the Project D team had just finished practicing. Everyone was chilling, drinking some iced coffee and talking.  
"Fujiwara!" Keisuke looked at Takumi,annoyed that the boy besides him didn't pay attention to what he was saying.

Takumi turned his head to face an annoyed Keisuke and hummed softly. 

"Why are you avoiding me?"asked the blonde angrily and pouted. Takumi thought that he was acting like a baby who wants candy but didn't say anything.  
"Keisuke-san I'm not-"  
"Yes,you are Fujiwara,and you know I don't like it when you're not paying attention to me!"Keisuke cut him off and immediately crushed his lips on Takumi's. The kiss was rough,full of lust and anger. Keisuke bit Takumi's bottom lip asking for entry and the boy happily slightly opened his mouth without breaking the kiss. Their tongues fought but Keisuke was stronger and eventually won.

"Woah,woah,woah,get a room you two!"a calm,smooth voice filled the air, interrupting their make out session.  
The two boys broke the kiss and turned to face the man before them,a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.  
"Aniki,you ruined the moment..."complained Keisuke only to earn an eye roll from his older brother. "You can go make out somewhere else.."commented the older Takahashi slightly annoyed.  
Keisuke scoffed. "Says the man who just got laid-"started Keisuke but stopped as soon as he saw Ryosuke's deathly stare. The raven haired man fixed his clothes and hair before walking away. "You shouldn't have said that, Keisuke..."said the brunette as he watched Ryosuke walking away. "It's ok, he'll live. Besides,I just said the truth,did you see his messy hair? Everyone knows that Ryosuke looks after himself.. "commented Keisuke and stood up walking towards his car. "Come on, let's go"he said and opened the door of his car. "Where?"asked Takumi although he already knew.  
"You heard Ryosuke.... I'm taking you home~"said Keisuke seductively and winked before sitting in the driver's seat of his yellow FD. Takumi followed him from behind in his 86...

  
_**•Time skip•** _

  
As soon as the boys arrived at the Takahashi mansion, Takumi found himself slammed against the door by Keisuke who attacked his neck, leaving lots of dark hickeys. Takumi was gasping and squirming which made Keisuke to pick him up bridal style and carry him upstairs,while kissing him on the lips.As soon as they entered Keisuke's room,the blonde laid Takumi on his oversized bed and closed the door behind him. He then climbed on top of him and proceeded to unbutton the boy's shirt, leaving a trail of feathered kisses all over Takumi's chest and stomach. Takumi gasped and moaned slightly,as he continued whimpering and squirming when Keisuke started unbuckling his belt. These actions made Keisuke stop and look at the sweating boy with concern and confusion. That's when he realized: _"_ _Takumi_ _is a_ _virgin_ _?!"_

"Takumi... you haven't done this before, have you?"he asked and smiled gently. The boy underneath him blushed and looked away clearly embarrassed. He then slowly shook his head.   
"No need to be embarrassed. I can stop if you wa-"  
"No... it's okay.." Takumi cut him off and looked at him straight in the eyes,still blushing.  
Keisuke nodded. "I'll be gentle,I promise"he said and kissed Takumi but this time,it was a sweet, gentle kiss. He then climbed off Takumi and took off his pants and shirt, leaving himself in his boxers. He then headed towards his private bathroom and came back holding a small bottle. "What's this, Keisuke-san?"asked the boy. Keisuke shook the bottle. "Baby oil. "he said and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Ohh"Takumi nodded understanding as Keisuke pulled down Takumi's pants revealing his growing erection. Takumi couldn't deny that he really loved Keisuke's perfectly carved six-pack.  
"Hmmm, someone's turned on?!"said the blonde huskily. After he got Takumi ready,he placed his member on the boy's entrance and waited for permission. "You're sure you want to do this?"he asked and as soon as the brunette nodded he pushed in, careful to make sure Takumi was alright. The boy arched his back and shut his eyes closed as Keisuke pushed in slowly and steadily. He was gentle,as he promised. "KE-Keisuke!"he moaned.  
"It's okay, baby boy,the pain will soon disappear..." Keisuke was concerned. He waited for Takumi to adjust to his size before continuing. He cupped the boy's flushed cheeks and smiled lovingly. "Tell me when you're ready, love~"he whispered and a few moments later Takumi opened his eyes and nodded approvingly. Keisuke started moving his hips and wrapped Fujiwara's legs around his waist. At first his moves were slow and gentle but he couldn't help it and started moving faster earning some gasps and moans from Takumi's lips. "Kei.. Keisuke..ahh~" Takumi moaned as he felt Keisuke hitting his walls hard. The blonde was panting,sweat dripping from his golden hair. He growled and picked up more speed, making sure to please every cell of his lover's body.   
Takumi felt a knot in his stomach. "Kei-Kei.. Keisuke I- I'm...ah-" Takumi tried to form a sentence but couldn't. He could feel how the initial pain transformed into pure pleasure, ecstasy filling his body. "I-I know.. baby-boy.."Keisuke groaned trying to catch his breath as he felt that they were both close. Takumi's walls were squeezing his member making it hard for him to thrust faster.   
"Keisuke!!!"Takumi screamed as he released on his and Keisuke's stomach and soon felt the blonde's warm seed inside of him and the feeling sent him to another realm. A few thrusts later, Keisuke pulled out and licked The boy's stomach. "Mmm~"  
He then collapsed on top of Takumi, resting his head on the boy's soft chest.

"I wasn't too rough,was I..?"he asked as he ruffled Takumi's soft, light brown hair and then placed it on his shoulder. Takumi smiled and his hand found it's way on Takahashi's head, caressing his hair. "No...it was perfect! You know, I'm so happy it was you, Keisuke...I really wanted you to be my first one... Keisuke?" Takumi looked down and found Keisuke sleeping peacefully on top of him. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and soon fell asleep as well...

  
_**•Extra Scene•** _   
_**Ryosuke's** _ **_POV_ **

  
I returned home early in the morning, since I was practicing all night. As I parked my car,I noticed another car parked next to my brother's: a panda Trueno 86.  
 _'_ _Fujiwara_ _?'_ I thought to myself and smiled slightly. "I see my brother worked hard tonight..." I got out of the car and entered my house, to find that it was really quiet.  
I walked upstairs towards my bedroom, when I noticed that Keisuke's bedroom door was slightly opened and couldn't resist so I peeked inside. The scene was really cute and I felt extremely happy for my baby brother. Both he and Fujiwara were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, under the thin blankets. _'As I thought...I only hope that the boy will be able to walk, knowing my brother...'_ I closed the door slowly, making sure to not create any noise and wake them up. As soon as I entered my bedroom,I took off my clothes and collapsed on my bed, exhausted. "Those lovebirds... At least one of the Takahashi brothers is in a healthy relationship..."  
I was truly happy for them. Both of them had more things in common than they thought they had.. apart from being skilled racers. I closed my eyes and soon drifted into a deep sleep....


End file.
